


converge

by dinEli



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Cuteness overload, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Future Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinEli/pseuds/dinEli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To tend toward, to approach an intersecting point, to come together from different directions.<br/>To meet.</p><p>Or: Stefan and Caroline share their first kiss on a hidden bench in a forgotten cemetery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	converge

**Author's Note:**

> So, no money intended or whatever!
> 
> The idea was to show their entire relationship's dynamics through one scene. The first kiss seemed like a great example. So there it is. I both hate and love to death writing kissing scenes, because I find them so emotive, and I always want to pass on this emotion, and it's so freaking hard lol Anyway, enjoy your reading!

His lips came to hers like sea breeze over Palm trees.

A soft yet powerful touch.

They pressed against her with such intensity she felt pulled in.

 _Lips, tongue, hands, chest, hips, heart, soul_.

It came like a wave. It comes, and then it goes back. An expected move.

They'd been in synchrony for far too long for her not to  _know_  this was it. She felt his shoulder move, and his head turn, and her heart skipped a bit not because she was surprised, but because she wanted it so bad and it was time.

_It was their natural path._

And it lingered. The weightless weight of his mouth and the swing of their torsos, both being pulled and pulling each other in. Swaying.

She's felt lost in kisses before, but that wasn't like it. It wasn't about losing yourself.

It felt like being found.

In that spot, on a cemetery bench, with the sun's warmth on their skin through the leaves and a whole world of chaos and heartbreak to deal with closed away from them by the forest's trees.

It felt like they had finally met. Like they had discovered. Each other. Themselves.

Like they had seen.

Even when apart, the distance so petty their noses still struggled with the lack of space, their lips losing their physical weight on each other, she could still feel it. And she thought to herself it didn't matter where life would take her from now on, she would always feel it.

It was stamped on her forever.

At last, she  _looked_ at him, with his eyes closed and his swollen lips forming that tiny smile of his. All dimples and such serenity she felt dragged in again. To touch his smile, the curves on his face.

Her fingers, practically numb from holding his so tight, found their way to his jaw, through his nape and the back of his earlobes. He shuddered, then let out a breathless laughter.  _Ticklish_.

He opened his eyes to the sound of her own laughter, and the whole cemetery seemed to be beaming, to flourish just as much as his bright green.

In synchrony.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, I wanted to wait at least till the beginning of s06 to post this, you know, so I could revised it for months, in order for it to be perfect; but, idk, it'll never be 100%, I know that. And I couldn't wait to post it; I feel like one of those kids who's just got this great gift and can't wait to go to school and show it to its friends.
> 
> Be safe,
> 
> And if you want, I'm on [tumblr](https://a-good-finder.tumblr.com), and it'd be nice to talk about whatever :)


End file.
